charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Halliwell
The third daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Phoebe is the youngest of the Halliwell sisters and has always been considered the free spirit. Although her passion and love for being a witch has proved helpful to the Charmed Ones, it also has a history of getting Phoebe into trouble. She was born with the gift of Premonition, an ability passed down from her ancestor Melinda Warren. She went on to develop the powers of Levitation and Empathy. 640px-Little_Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as a toddler 640px-1x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 1 633px-2x13-Phoebe.jpg|Season 2 633px-3x05-Phoebe.jpg|Season 3 628px-4x03-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (episodes 1-9) 633px-4x12-Phoebe.jpg|Season 4 (episodes 10-18) Season Four Phoebe is held prisoner in the Underworld by the Source who has her trapped with a demonic deal to save her sisters. Prue and Piper ask for the help of a vampire, Kelendria Marris, in order to take her magic long enough that she can escape the contract, no longer being a witch. Phoebe's powers are restored afterwards and not long after she develops the power of Empathy, with which Phoebe is able to channel emotions and powers via physical touch. Phoebe worries about what the Source could have done to her. Cole asks Phoebe to marry him and she accepts. After physically assaulting another witch, Grams appears and sees a darkness in Phoebe that doesn't belong there. Phoebe captured Grams' soul and sends it somewhere before she can tell the sisters and notes that she thinks visits from the spirit world can cease from now on. Phoebe becomes more immersed in dark magic and when Cole catches her using it, she casts a spell that turns him into her mindless slave. She meets The Covenant of The Source's leader; Lilith DuBois, who tells her about a war between magic and mortal which The Source has chosen her to fight for. As Phoebe's dark powers become stronger, it becomes harder and even painful to use her Charmed powers, so she ceases using her good magic until she learns to focus the conflicting magics better. Phoebe's views are instilled even more when The Elders sent her through a time portal to see one of Cole's past crimes, in an attempt to put Phoebe off the marriage. After training with Lilith, Phoebe gets a better handle on her powers. At her wedding to Cole, which is actually a ploy to have them bound by Lilith in darkness so that the Covenant can use Belthazor, Phoebe is taunted and hit by a mob of anti-occultists who learned of the wedding. In a fit of rage, Phoebe kills everyone in the mob, not realising that her sisters are stood watching. She is officially initiated into the Covenant that same day. Desperate to get Cole back, Phoebe storms into the Manor and fights Prue in a battle that leaves them both hurt and the Manor trashed. Piper tries to talk Phoebe down, but Phoebe attempts to blast her, only for the magic to be nullified by a protective force field generated by their familiar, Kit. Phoebe is knocked out by Kelly and Piper realises how to save her. Phoebe has the spore driven out of her by The Power of Three and her Empathy and releases a golden light out into the city which seems to be linked somehow to the peace talks that take place soon after. The gravity of what she's done hits her and she doesn't know how she'll ever be able to live with herself. They go after the Covenant and a newly empower Lilith removes her sisters so that Phoebe must fight her alone. Phoebe sacrifices herself, using the Covenant's own bomb to destroy the building. Powers Basis of Phoebe's powers: 'Channeling psychic energy. ''View Phoebe's power development chart :Premonition:' Phoebe's first power is the ability to receive visions of the past and future. She does this by picking up on psychic energy either by touching a person/thing or being in an area with particularly strong psychic energy. :'Levitation:' In season 3, Phoebe develops the ability to defy gravity and hover in mid-air. Phoebe often uses this in combination with her martial arts skills and reflexes. Phoebe gradually developed more freedom to move around while airborne and became capable of levitating someone along with her if she maintained physical contact. :'Empathy:''' In season 4, Phoebe develops the power to channel the emotions and feelings of others. Phoebe does this through physical contact. If Phoebe channels the emotions of an enemy, she can work out how their power works and what their triggers are, temporarily allowing her to use their powers. However, if the enemy is demonic, doing so can take its toll and weaken Phoebe afterwards. Category:Witches Category:Main Characters